A VERY long Supernatural Story
by Ang Winchester
Summary: There is a lot of tension between the Winchester Family and Friends. While Ang and Joss experience some sexual tension with their partners. (Sorry about the jumping around between Points of Views. It seemed to have made things easier for the writing.)
1. Chapter 1

~~~Ang's point of view~~~

A typical Wednesday...Every Wednesday through Friday I work in the morgue at the hospital. Joss works here too, but she's a Doctor. Somehow we both have our breaks at the same time. So she comes down and visits me when she can. today Dean came in with me to work. He wandered around aimlessly all day. Sadly I had to work over-time today. While I was working over-time, Dean went down to the cafeteria for the free pie. Dang he REALLY loves pie. Dean basically started eating out the whole cafeteria of their pie. I clocked out at 4:30 and then went downstairs to get Dean. When I got down to the cafeteria, I saw NUMEROUS pie plates all over two tables on either side of him. I walked over to him. "Babe. You need to stop eating the pie before you get sick." I said. "Oh! But it's ssssooooooo delicious!" Dean said. "I don't care, you HAVE to stop!" I said as he took yet another bite. "Gah!" I slightly yelled. I sat on his lap , straddled him really, and kissed him. I went to get up, but he pulled me right back down. Luckily we were like, the only ones in the cafeteria, well, besides another couple WAY across the room in the corner. They had to send every worker in there at the to the back, so they could replace all the pie Dean had eaten. Later on when we got home, Dean sat on the couch while I went to get him a beer. I came back and put my head on his lap as Dean pressed play on the remote, so we watched a movie. I was tired from the over-time work...So I started to doze off.

~~~Dean's POV~~~

Ang was texting Joss and then handed the phone to me because she was falling asleep. So I continued to text Joss. I had asked her to send Cass up, which she did. Instead of watching the movie, I watched Ang. She looks beautiful in her sleep. Cass walked into the house, and I l looked up. "Hey Cass." I said. "Hello." Cass said, in that deep voice of his. Cass sat at Ang's feet and too gazed at her while she slept. "Cass...I was gonna ask you if you could watch Deanelle tonight. Ang has been acting weird lately and I wanted to "talk" to her. Is that ok Cass?" I asked him. "Um...Yeah, sure...I guess." Cass replied. "Awesome...Thanks Cass. I owe you one." I said. "Yeah. It's fine, just get going already" Cass said with a small smile. I woke Ang and told her to go up to our bedroom, that I needed to talk to her. "Why's Cass here?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "He's here to watch Deanelle so we can talk without leaving her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-alright." Ang replied.

~~~Ang~~~

Dean was making me worry, but yet very curious...We walked upstairs while leaving Deanelle with Cass while we talked. I flopped on the bed, and leaned back on my elbows. Dean walked over, and got on top of me. I then knew where this "talk" was going. And I liked it. It was about an hour and a half later when we finished, and WHEW was that amazing! "Oh my gosh Dean that, was, AMAZING!" I said. "Good. That's how I wanted it." he said. We were panting heavily when a knock came to the door. "Yes?!" I yelled out...No answer. So I jumped up and got my clothes on and went to the door. I opened the door...But there was no one there. I told Dean I'd be right back. I sort of jogged downstairs, to find Cass face down on the floor. I went over to check on him, and then looked up to where we had left Deanelle. I ran over to where we had left her while Cass watched TV. But she wasn't there! So I screamed. Dean came running downstairs, in his boxers. (Ofcourse haha). "What?!" He asked worryingly. "Deanelle's GONE!" I screamed. Dean had finally noticed that Cass was on the floor, he went over and got him on the couch. I started crying uncontrollably, while Dean tried to check on Cass, and comfort me at the same time. Honestly I felt bad that he was trying to deal with both situations at once. And that's when Benny had shown up. Dean had realized that Benny could comfort me so he could check on Cass. I looked at Benny through tear-filled eyes, and Benny opened up his arms for a hug. I went over to him and started crying into his chest. "Now Ang. What's wrong?" Benny asked. "I-...They took Deanelle! I answered, and so I began to cry harder, and Benny just stood there holding me as I cried. It had been an hour since everything had started. Cass finally came to, and when Dean asked him if he saw who took Deanelle, Cass's only reply was DEMONS, and that made me cry even more...Now DAYS have passed and we still couldn't find Deanelle. I kept going deeper and deeper into depression. Dean and Cass had gone on the search for Crowley and Abbadon, but so far, no luck. We figured seen as how it were Demons who took Deanelle, Crowley and or Abbadon would have known something about it. They had left Benny to watch over me...And I felt horrible, because he had to sit day after day with a weak human. Gosh it has to be tough on him. I was laying on the couch with my head in Benny's lap.


End file.
